Salle d'opération
by Elibouban
Summary: Antibus x Paul :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

**POV Anubis**

Tout se passe au Kingdom hospital, une bâtisse construite sur une ancienne fabrique de tissus. Maintenant, des fantômes hantent cet hôpital et j'en suis un. Je suis Antubis mais vous, vous devez me connaître sous le nom d'Anubis, celui qui tue mais aussi qui guéris. Si je te fais une fleur, tu me fais une fleur. C'est comme ça que ça marche !

Je suis toujours avec une petite fille du nom de Mary qui est elle aussi une fantôme d'ailleurs, c'est elle qui m'a surnommé Antubis.

Cet hôpital a de vastes sous-sols. Si tu t'y prends bien, tu te retrouvera dans l'espace Swedenborgien, l'endroit où traînent les morts avant de monter au ciel ou lorsqu'ils sont coincés. Mais fais attention car tu risque de rencontre Paul, un sale fantôme qui travail pour le Docteur Gottreich et qui cherche à faire du mal à Mary.

Là, je marche à la recherche de Mary. Paul l'a enlevé et j'ai peur qu'il lui face du mal car sans cette petite fille, l'hôpital n'est rien. Je parcours tout les sous-sols sans rien trouver. A vrai dire, même si je connais bien l'espace Swedenborgien, je ne sais pas où peut se cacher Paul.

Paul ! Je sais que tu te cache par ici ! Où as-tu emmené Mary ?

Pas une seule réponse… Pas un seul bruit… JE jure que s'il fait quelque chose a Mary, je le défonce !

**POV Paul**

Mary était ligotée, allongée contre son gré sur la table d'opération. Moi, je tourne tel un prédateur autour, terrorisant la jeune fille avec des bruits que je fais en frottant deux piques à glaces l'un contre l'autre. Je tiens la clochette dans ma main, et esquisse un sourire carnassier en entendant les gémissements de Mary.

Je sais parfaitement que l'autre éphémère va me trucider s'il apprends d'une manière ou d'une autre ce que je suis en train de lui faire.

-Eh bien... Je commence à m'ennuyer… Que me propose-tu de faire Mary ?

Evidement, elle me réponds pas. A sa grande horreur, j'approche mon visage du sien, ressentant donc de plein fouet la terreur qui en émane. Je souris à nouveau, et recommence à faire les cent pas devant la table d'opération.

Tout à coup, ca recommence. Une sorte de vague de chaleur provenant de la zone de mon estomac. Un peu d'humanité. Merde, je perds le contrôle. Afin de me ressaisir, je me terre dans un coin, tête entre les genoux, tenant mes tempes. Une affreuse migaine commence à germer dans ma cervelle.

La porte s'ouvre donc brusquement dans mon moment de faiblesse. Docteur Gottreich , un vieux monsieur ridé en tenue de docteur, entre. Il se contente de me fixer, un long moment. Je lève les yeux vers lui, curieux et défiant à la fois. Puis, il détourne ses yeux et ressort. Mary à coté à arreté de faire du bruit ; je ne lui prète plus attention. En fait, je me lève et va faire un tour dans les couloirs, l'abandonnant à son sort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Antubis**

Je suis toujours et encore entrain de chercher Mary. Impossible de savoir où Paul l'a emmené. Je parcours les couloirs de l'espace Swedenborgien sans rien trouver. C'est au tournant d'un couloir que je me retrouve nez à nez avec Paul. Il lève sa tête et nos regards se croisent. Il à l'air mal à l'aise. Je continue à le fixer.

-Où elle est ?

-…

-Je vais te le redire encore une fois si tu ne l'a toujours pas compris mais si tu lui a fait du mal, Tu risque de souffrir un bon moment !

-T'en fais pas ! J' lui ai rien fait. Et puis, lâche moi la grappe ! T'es pas son ange gardien à ce que je sache ! J'ai aucun compte à te rendre !

-Je ne suis pas son ange gardien mais j'ai besoin d'elle pour une chose que je ne peux pas faire tout seul !

-Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ! Le Docteur Gottreich tient à se que Mary ne t'aide pas à faire « une chose que tu ne peux pas faire tout seul » donc voilà ce qu'il se passe quand tu la laisse seul ! Tu es le seul responsable de se qui arrive.

-Comment ça le seul responsable ? C'est pas toi qui l'emmène à chaque fois ? Laisse la un peu tranquille et arrête d'être le toutou de ce cher doc'

Je m'écarte un peu de Paul. Rien que de le voir, je sais pas se qu'il se passe mais j'ai un sentiment que je n'est pas dans mes habitudes… Je vois bien qu'il n'a plus tous ses esprits en plus. Il doit avoir eu des problème avec le docteur Gottreich enfin… C'est pas mes affaires mais je trouve que ça lui arrive de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci. Je le fixe encore un peu puis nous continuons chacun notre chemin. Je me retourne au coin du couloir et le regarde.

-Si je retrouve Mary comme je l'ai laissé, je ne te ferais rien mais si tu recommence, je te promet que tu souffrira! Et se sera au docteur de te réparer !

**POV Paul**

Je regarde Antibus partir. Une fois hors de mon champ de vision, une étrange sensation de vide se forme en moi. Je ne m'en formalise pas, et suppose que c'est dû au fait que je doive me recharger. Je me rends donc machinalement dans ma cuve remplie d'un liquide vert.

Une fois plongé dedans, je me retrouve seul avec moi-même, et mes pensées tourbillonnent dans ma tête. En réalité, je n'avait pas tellement besoin de me recharger. Alors qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Aurais-je une défaillance ? Un problème ? Gottreich devra-t-il se séparer de moi ?

Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

-QU'EST CE QUE J'AI ?

J'hurle ainsi dans la cuve, mais il ne s'échappe que des bulles de ma bouche.

Quelques instants d'intense réflexion plus tard ( en vain), je décide de sortir de mon « bain ». Je retourne errer dans l'espace Swendenborgien, à la recherche de ma petite victime. Je déambule dans les couloirs sombres.

A un tournant, je revois Antibus. Deux fois dans la même journée. Je jure intérieurement de la malchance qui me tombe dessus. Je me cache donc de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas me voir. Il est occupé à parler avec Mary. D'ailleurs ils ne se disent pas grand-chose. Le fourmillier marche lentement. Je me surprends à le regarder intensément. Je le contemple. Putain. Où on est là ? Je CONTEMPLE un SIMPLE éphémère ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Antubis**

Je discute avec Mary de ce qui c'est passé avec Paul. Elle n'a pas l'air en mauvais état.

Paul ne m'a rien fait pour une fois. Il aller commencer mais il c'est arrêté, c'est mit dans un coin et quand le docteur Gottreich est arrivé, Paul est parti. Je n'ai pas compris à ce qui c'est passé. Comme le docteur est lent, j'ai eu le temps de partir.

Moi aussi je l'ai rencontré dans les couloirs et il avait l'air bizarre, pas dans son assiette.

Avant que le docteur arrive, j'ai même crue que Paul était redevenue comme avant et avait retrouvé des sentiments humains.

C'est le même sentiment que j'ai eu mais après ce qui c'est passé, ça m'étonnerait que Gottreich laisse Paul se balader dans les couloirs sans le « reprogrammer ».

Elle me raconte que Paul a eu un comportement bizarre (je veux dire il avait l'air presque humain…) Ca me rappel notre rencontre de toute tout à l'heure. Il n'était pas dans son assiette.

Tout à coup, je me sens observé. Je me retourne mais ne vois personne. Ca doit être du fait qu'on parlait de Paul… Je continue mon chemin en bavardant avec Mary. Nous allons dans l'hôpital pour savoir s'il y a eut des séismes. Je laisse Mary en haut.

Qu'arrive t-il à Paul ? Je retourne dans l'espace swedenborgien à la recherche de réponse.

**POV Paul**

Je suis assis, adossé contre le mur, la tête entre les mains. J'entends des pas au loin, mais je n'y prête pas spécialement attention. Ca doit être encore le type sans tête qui se balade, à la recherche d'un couvre chef. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je me préoccupe d'Antubis ? Pourquoi je ressens une douce chaleur quand je le vois ? Pourquoi je frissonne à l'idée qu'il s'approche de moi ? Et d'ailleurs…

Pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions ?

Les pas se rapprochent. S'arrêtent devant moi. Dans la semi obscurité qui règne ici, je n'aperçois que deux formes noires que je suppose être des jambes. Je lève la tête pour voir le reste du corps. Anubis. En forme humaine. Et il me regarde.

-Paul.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-J'me demandais ce qu'il t'étais arrivé pour que tu semble avoir des sentiments.

J'avale de travers et manque de m'étrangler. Je tousse pendant une minute, mais arrive à reprendre mes esprits.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Moi-même.

Silence.

-Anubis, dégage. Laisse moi.

-Tu vas quand même pas te laisser traîner la comme une loque jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

Sur ce, il me tend sa main, une proposition pour qu'il m'aide à me relever.

-Qu'est ce que…, je fais, interloqué.

En guise de réponse, il m'adresse un sourire. Je le fixe encore un peu, puis prends sa main. D'un coup sec il me remet sur mes pattes. Et, de la même occasion, à deux millimètres de lui. Je sens le rythme de mon cœur s'emballer. Puis, il part, me laissant seul, mes joues se teintant de rose.

Allons, ne nous égarons pas. Je part chercher le Doc', attendant qu'il me donne de nouvelles instructions pour me changer les idées.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Antubis**

Il est vraiment pas normal en se moment ce cher Paul. Je ne sais pas ce que peux lui faire subir le Docteur Gottreich mais ça ne lui réussi pas. Pour commencer il ne fait rien à Mary et après il reste seul dans ses pensées. Je m'inquiète de plus en plus.

Je marche perdu dans mes pensées quand je me retrouve de nouveau nez à nez avec Paul. Ses joues habituellement blanche rosies un peu et il a l'air tout gêné de me voir.

Bah alors, Le Doc' t'a rien fait ?

Je ne l'ai pas trouvé !

Il essaie, de tout son possible, d'éviter mon regard. C'est trop chou !

Je le plaque contre le mur et le force à me regarder.

Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ? A ton habitude, tu ne me fuis pas du regard et tu n'as jamais eu l'air si mal à l'aise en ma présence

Je… Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux me parler…

Il force désespérément pour tourner sa tête mais n'y arrive guère.

Je le tiens toujours, sans trop forcer. J'avance ma tête, petit à petit de son cou puis, je lui pose un long baiser. Je sens que son rythme s'accélère. Il respire plus fort. Moi, je reste calme (difficilement mais j'y arrive !). Sous le fait de l'émotion, Paul s'écroule sur ses genoux.

Maintenant, je comprends ce qu'il a. Il éprouve, tout comme moi, des sentiments qui ne devraient pas être. Comment faire pour se retenir lorsque la pensée est dirigée vers un seul endroit.

Je m'assois en tailleur derrière Paul de façon que d'un petit geste il se retrouve assit sur les jambes. Je déboutonne le seul bouton de sa chemise qui se trouve en haut puis fait glisser délicatement, mes doigts, qui explore le torse de celui qui devrait être celui que je déteste la plus. Un long frisson nous parcours au même moment. Paul ne se débat pas. Les doigts descendent encore plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le pantalon. A l'instant où ils allaient continuer leur chemin, Paul se redresse.

Il a l'aire très gêné. Il se met debout et commence à me tourner le dos.

Désolé d'être allé si vite. C'est que ça fait si longtemps que je me retiens…

Non c'est moi qui ne peux plus me contrôler quand je suis près de toi.

Quand je te vois perdu dans tes pensées et que tu as l'air… humain, ça me donne vraiment envie de te réconforter !

A ce moment là, on entend la voix du docteur Gottreich et celle de Mary toujours plaintive qui nous appelle Paul et moi. Je me relève à mon tour et lui fait un grand sourire. Il m'en fait un en retour et commence à partir. Juste avant qu'il tourne entièrement au fond du couloir, je lui cris :

Attention Paul ! Tu devrais peut-être rattacher les boutons de ta chemise et de ton pantalon !

C'est ce qu'il fait et il disparaît comme un parfait toutou à son maître. Je disparais à mon tour à l'autre bout du couloir.

**POV Paul**

Je suis dans tous mes états. Putain de bordel de merde. J'arrive même pas à faire disparaître ces tremblements compulsifs, sans doute dus à l'excitation. J'espère que le Docteur ne remarquera rien. Ma terreur grandissante d'être découvert ne m'empêche quand même pas d'aller voir mon maître.

Justement, il m'attend, souriant comme un forcené, avec Mary blottie contre le mur en arrière plan. Je ne percute pas directement qu'il va y avoir un grave problème lié à la situation. Mary qui appelle Antubis, Gottreich qui m'appelle moi.

Mary et Gottreich dans la même salle. Juste au moment où je saisis la gravité de la situation, Antubis entre dans la pièce, se heurtant contre mon dos. Je ne peux réprimer un frisson. Je me retourne, afin de le regarder face à face. Il me regarde d'un air effaré, avec ses grands yeux noirs pénétrants. On ne s'attendait pas du tout à se revoir aussi rapidement. Surtout que j'ai encore la sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau. Ce qui est plutôt perturbant.

Gottreich élève la voix :

-Eh bien, on dirait que ça tombe à pic. Les deux ennemis jurés, réunis dans la même pièce.

J'entends Antubis qui déglutit difficilement derrière moi.

Le Docteur reprend :

-Très bien, Paul. Il semblerait que nous ne puissions éviter la confrontation. Il va falloir que tu chasses notre gêneur.

Il lance un regard appuyé à Anubis.

J'ai un petit moment d'hésitation. Que faire ? Je tente une diversion.

-Professeur, je pense que je ne suis pas assez puissant en ce moment pour me battre. Je devrais aller me régénérer avant.

Anubis, derrière moi, reste silencieux quelques instants, puis, me sauvant :

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre contre quelqu'un alors que je sais déjà qu'il va perdre. Ne soyez pas stupide au point d'envoyer votre sbire à la mort, « Professeur ».

Je lui lance discrètement un regard empli de gratitude. Gottreich semble énervé. Il commence à s'avancer vers moi, d'un air menaçant. Antubis en profite pour récupérer Mary, puis il s'enfuit rapidement.

Je vais en baver…


End file.
